happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh, Babee
Oh, Babee is the ninth episode of the second season of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Buzzles' home is destroyed and he moves in with some bossy bees. Starring *Buzzles Featuring *Needley Appearances *Pesto *Mags *Bees Plot The episode begins with Buzzles sitting at home by himself. Suddenly, a large shaking noise is heard and the screen pans out of the hive to see the bottom of the tree starting to fall over due to the work of an unseen lumberjack. Soon, the tree falls over and Buzzles is knocked unconscious. Buzzles soon awakens to find himself inside his old room, perfectly fine. Curious, he looks around and sees everything is exactly how it was before. Content with his survival, he lays down on his couch when two bees walk into his room and give him a small jar to secrete royal jelly into. Buzzles then realizes he isn't in his old home, but is actually in a different beehive. Buzzles sighs and enters his bathroom to secrete the jelly. As life in the hive goes on, Buzzles starts getting to open up to life in a colonized beehive. But, as the days go by, Buzzles starts to get weary of the bees and decides to leave. Just as he leaves with his bags packed and everything, a giant bee wearing a crown stands behind him. The king bee tells Buzzles that the hive is his home now. Buzzles looks out a window and sees a bee flying about that pollinates a flower. Buzzles sighs in sadness and goes back to working and feeding the larvae. While Buzzles continues to work, he hears the sound of buzzing coming from outside the hive. He looks through a small hole in the hive to see Needley outside, killing larvae by piercing his stinger through the hive walls from the outside of the hive. Buzzles angrily stares at Needley, who does the same. They then agree to have a stinger fight, which ends with Buzzles decapitating Needley with his stinger. The bees cheer and congratulate Buzzles for saving their larvae and hug him. The bees then get back to working. That night, Buzzles decides to sneak out of the hive and does so. However, he accidentally sets off an alarm, alarming all of the bees that Buzzles is escaping. Buzzles angrily flies out of the hive and hides under a rock. The bees see Pesto and Mags and ask them where Buzzles is. Mags tries pointing in the direction Buzzles is in, but fails to do so due to his lack of arms. Finding the two flies useless, two bees stab each of the flies, killing both Pesto and Mags and themselves. Buzzles sees the bees have found him and flies away. Soon, they corner Buzzles into a wall and the poor hornet pleads forgiveness, accidentally giving away that he is a hornet and not a bee. This makes the bees stop chasing him and go back home, as he's not a bee like they are. The episode ends with Buzzles drinking a small jar of royal jelly and sighing in content as he sits on the floor. Deaths *Needley is decapitated by Buzzles' stinger. *Pesto and Mags are stabbed in the chest by two bees. *The bees that stabbed Pesto and Mags in the chest die when their stingers are ripped out of their abdomens. Trivia *The title is a pun on 'oh, baby' and 'bee'. *In reality, royal jelly is made by the glands in a honey bee's head in a gland called the hypopharynx. As Buzzles is a hornet, it is unknown how he made royal jelly. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes